talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Coaches
Missing Coaches is the eleventh episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on February 19, 2017. Plot Part 1 There are many jobs on the railroad from hauling freight to pulling passengers. One of the passenger trains is know as the Highland Flyer, which runs from Harrison to Highland Valley. One spring afternoon, Joe arrives back at Harrison after a nice long run with the Highland Flyer where he meets Marty and Emmett. Later, Joe parked the sheds onto the storage track when Carlos came in with some freight cars. Mr. Williams then arrives and tells Joe that he will take a local to Las Vegas, Nevada. Carlos informs Joe that the freight cars he has will be on Joe's train. Joe understood as he left to go the sheds. He also told Carlos to "keep an eye" on the Highland Flyer coaches while he was gone. At the sheds, Joe meets Steve, Lexi, and Nicholas. Steve tells Joe that he and Lexi did an excursion to Karrah Bay and return. Nicholas then told his story to Joe when he was he was taking a manifest to San Diego with Jared trailing behind him. Mr. Williams arrived at the sheds and told Joe that it was time for him to take his local. After Joe delivered his train in the las Vegas yard, he turned around and headed home. Little did he know that Bob and Chad had been secretly watching him. They were fuming when Joe stopped by the yard and made up a devious plan. Night fell as Joe arrived back at Harrison. He reversed into the sheds and went to sleep. Suddenly, two engines snuck into Jefferson Yard. Unseen, they coupled up to the Highland Flyer coaches and left. The next morning, Joe woke up and went to the station, only to find that the Highland Flyer coaches were missing! He rushed back to the sheds and told everyone about the incident. They think George or Bert might've took them, so they decided to "have a word with them". Part 2 W. I. P. Characters * Joe * Marty * Emmett * Carlos * Steve * Lexi * Nicholas * Bob * Chad * Terence * Jared * Neville * Gregory * Grant * Evan (cameo) * Shawn (cameo) * Joshua (cameo) * Darton'' (cameo)'' * SP 9192 (cameo) '' * Kerry ''(cameo) * Mr. Schaller (possible cameo) * Bert (mentioned) * Various cameos (including Mr. Edwards and Randy from Rails of Highland Valley and Dave and Larry from Tales On The SP) Morton, George, Dan, Jack, and Zara will likely appear. Locations * ATSF Surfline * City and Country * Highland Valley * UP Cima Sub * Karrah Bay (mentioned) Trivia * This episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** First time Carlos, Joe, and Terence have a human voice. ** First appearance of Evan. ** First episode to be viewed in 1080p. * This episode was requested by CottonBeltSD40T. * In early development, the coaches that were stolen were originally going to be the Harrison Limited coaches. Later on, the episode was going to focus toward Lilim. CottonBeltSD40T did not like this which almost got this episode cancelled until the creator replaced Lilim with Joe. * Second episode to be made using Trainz 2 Mac, the first being The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful. * This episode has a bit in common with The Full Bucketniers Episode 4, The Tidewater Chronicles Episode 3, and Conner and Friends Episode 6, though none of them were the inspiration for this episode. * Greenmachines777, TheACman42, and tcrailfan15 join the cast. * About 95% of Part 1 was reshot. Goofs * Joe mispronounces Tehachapi by saying "Tehchapi". * When Joe gets back to the shed, Nicholas' number is 5097 instead of 5063. Episode Category:Trainz 2 Mac episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2